Protect Your Home
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: First in a series of "Things my father taught me" Established Shamy and Lenny. Sheldon's father taught him to protect his home and how to shoot a gun. Shortened prompt:They run out when they hear Sheldon's voice and gunshots, but the sight they see is not what they expected.


My prompt is this: Leonard and Penny are in his bed, Amy is in the bathroom and Sheldon is in his room when robber(s) breaks down the door with guns. Leonard grabs his lightSaber and Penny grabs his baseball bat and they wait. They run out when they hear Sheldon's voice and gunshots, but the sight they see is not what they expected.

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I actually wanted to do a little miniseries called my father taught me and I think this is a great way to start it off! I have been guilty of just assigning his father the bad guy role (probably bc of mine) but he isn't cannonly a bad guy (I don't think) so I wanted to have a bunch of one shots with Sheldon doing things because his father taught him, like the football references we get, so if you have one send it in! I love requests/prompts and I've done all the one's I've gotten.

Please send them to me, I want to write all night!

Thanks for the prompt Squirtle, here's your prompt!

**Start**

It's almost eleven so Amy is almost sure she is spending the night here, probably on the couch but hey, baby steps!

Amy checks her reflection in the mirror as she washes her hands in the bathroom. She smiles and makes sure there is nothing in her teeth before nodding and turning away to grab a towel. She stops, terrified as she hears the apartment door slam open.

"What was that?" Leonard whispers as he puts his glasses on but Penny is already out of bed and grabbing the baseball bat by his room door.

"Shut it," she whispers as she grips the bat tighter and crouches by the door placing her ear against it. Leonard jumps out of the bed and grabs his lightsaber as he pushes his glasses up to his eyes.

"There's three of them," Penny whispers as she looks back to him and he lets out a soft smile.

"How'd you know?" She puts her pointer finger to her lips and he nods.

Amy locks the bathroom door before taking the towels off the rack and the rack out of its holder. She looks around and grabs a shampoo bottle next, she's no McGiver but she could manage better with this than nothing.

Sheldon hears the door open and freezes. He counts three different footsteps before opening his bottom draw. In it, there is a long wooden domino box, in that he's got a pistol from his youth. He releases the magazine before sliding it back in and pulling the top of the gun back. Safety is off. He creeps to his door and breaths out slowly. He hasn't shot a real gun in over ten years, but he has a feeling it's like riding a bike.

_Come on Sheldon, even you need to know how to shoot a gun!_

"Go check the back," he hears one of them say and he suddenly feels on edge. Amy is back there. Penny can take care of Lenard, but Amy needs him. There are many things his father taught him, most he didn't want to learn, and one of them was protect your home. He counts the shadows and only counts two feet passing the door so he opens it and holds the gun to the back of the others head.

"Be quiet and get in here." Sheldon's voice is low and hear can hear the southern tang he usually hides. The man lifts his hands in compliance and Sheldon brings him into the room. "On your knees." The man hesitates. "Now." The man goes down and Sheldon takes the magazine out of his gun.

"Marcus?" they both hear come down the hall.

"Tell them it's just a bunch of locked doors. **Tell** _**them**_ nobody's home." Sheldon instructs as he shoves the magazine down the back of his pants.

"Just a bunch of locked doors." Penny looks to Leonard in confusion. He didn't check their door. He didn't even pass it. Penny twists the doorknob and finds Leonard's hand on her own. He shakes his head with tears in his eyes and she shakes hers with narrowed ones. She goes to open the door and his hold tightens.

"I don't think anyone's home."

"Then get on out here, I think this gaming system is in great condition for resale."

"If you come out of this room, or make a sound, I will kill you." Sheldon threatens as he steps out of his room. The other man nods furiously.

Amy is trembling as she stares at the door, but she knows she'd have a second to act if it was opened.

Sheldon knows he can't take on the two of them, especially if they all have guns. He'd have to kill one right of the bat then. He shakes. They are just people. He takes a deep breath.

_Ain't no one important compared to your damned family._

Sheldon peeks around the corner to see the both of them standing by the TV. He's lucked out, they think they are alone. Sheldon steps out and fires one shot into the first man's chest. He doesn't know if he'll live or die, but those are the breaks. Amy drops the shampoo. Penny opens the door.

"Don't move." Sheldon threatens as the other locks eyes with him.

"Alone, eh MARCUS?" he screams and Penny watches the man in Sheldon's room flinch. He doesn't move; so whatever Sheldon did had some staying power. She clutches her bat tighter and lets out a breath. Her dad didn't call her slugger for nothing.

"I wouldn't be so cocky with that." The man reaches for his gun.

"I said don't move!" Sheldon shouts and Amy runs to the door of the bathroom. She runs out after the next shot is fired, and she sees Sheldon walking away from her, arms extended, gun up. He looks like he's just come out of a bond movie. Hoo! She then notices the bodies.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Amy yells as she runs towards him. He looks over his shoulder to see the two ladies watching him, one with a smirk.

"Nice shooting." Penny remarks as she swings the bat up onto her shoulders. Amy looks between the two of them with wide eyes but she lacked the country mentality.

"I think you put the fear of God into the man in your room." Penny remarks and Sheldon takes a few short intakes of breath as a laugh. Amy looks to the gun.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm going to call the police." Leonard pipes up but Sheldon shakes his head. "I hear the sirens, they are coming already." Penny laughs, good old Vulcan hearing. "Yes I'm okay. He's the one bleeding to death on my floor." Leonard turns away and runs a hand through his hair.

"Is it registered?" Penny asks as Sheldon switches the safety on, he nods before smirking.

"Yours?"

"Nope." She sings as she tilts her head.

"I'm clearly missing the joke here." Amy glances between them, "what part of this is funny?"

"Nothing." Sheldon places the gun on the kitchen island. "Are you okay?" he asks her as he motions her over. She shakes her head and Sheldon lets her cling to him. Penny asks the same of Leonard.

"Getting there." He says as he turns back to the couple. "So you just have a gun?" he asks Sheldon who nods. "It's registered, and allowed in the roommate agreement."

"Yeah, but, never mind. Okay." Penny laughs as she rocks Leonard back and forth by his shoulders.

"Cute city folk."

"This is the Pasadena police!" They banged on the door which opened it. The four of them ran in and Sheldon looked up from Amy's hair.

"There's one in my bedroom, alive." He says and at the first's nod two of them ran into the back and the other two each took the pulse of the others.

"Dispatch, I need an ambulance to 23 los Robles, got a man with a shot to the chest, lost a lot of blood." The first said into the radio on his shoulder.

"This one's gone." The other said and Sheldon nods.

"My firearm is on the table over there, I shot the both of them." The second officer walks up to Sheldon who releases Amy.

"Why? Where are you going?" She holds on to him tighter until Sheldon places a hand on her shoulder. The first officer is still trying to stop the bleeding from the robber.

"Sorry ma'am, we need to run a few tests then we'll have him back to you."

"What?" She questions as she takes a step back.

"I'm assuming checking for powder burns, that my gun is registered," Sheldon comforts as the man grabs his gun with a plastic bag before wrapping it around the gun.

"And the like, your name?" the officer finishes and asks.

"Doctor Cooper," the police officer nods again writing it down on a piece of paper.

Leonard watched the police ask Sheldon questions and handcuff the third assailant, the paramedics come in and he finally looks to the bodies. He shouldn't have, "Gee Penny, that's a lot," he holds a fist to his mouth "of-um-of" she smiles, "go ahead" he turns and runs to the bathroom to puke and Penny finds her arms filled with Amy,

"It's okay Ames."

"Sheldon just killed a man." She says softly and Penny pats her head, likely the both of them, but she wasn't going to tell Amy that.

"He was protecting us, and that's all it is." She rubs Amy's back until it she calms down.

Sheldon lets the officer inspect his hand as he looks over to the two girls. He watches Leonard come out of the back and Penny grabbing the side of his head to kiss it. She locks eyes with Sheldon and nods; she's got that part, his job is over. They both share a smile at that. It's all about protecting your family and they are safe, and he knows if his father was still around he'd buy him a beer for this.

**TDS: **Hope you liked it Squirtle! Feel free to send prompts in general or for the "Things my Father Taught Me," series. Review!


End file.
